


I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant Eppescest version

by Hurricane_Kat0118



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Kat0118/pseuds/Hurricane_Kat0118
Summary: As the title suggests.





	1. The Surprise

Charlie woke up with a throbbing ache in his back.  
“Donnie,” he said as he reached to his left only to come in contact with and cold empty mattress. Charlie let out a sigh Don had already left for work and their dad was out of town. He was alone. Charlie was lucky that it was Spring Break for he knew he couldn’t handle teaching. The day before he only had a minor backache, but it had escalated during the night.  
He decided to get out of bed to try to alleviate the pain. It was torture for him to go through his morning routine. The pain seemed to get worse and worse as he moved. He even started to feel cramps in his abdomen. He knew he should call Don, but he didn't want to worry him.  
"Ow!" Charlie wrapped his arms around his midsection when a strong wave of pain hit him. "What's wrong with me?"  
Charlie decided to wait another half hour before calling Don. He felt a strong need to use the bathroom, but nothing happened every time. He even tried walking around the house until a strong cramp brought him to his knees.  
Charlie knew it was time to call Don. It took a while, but he finally got to the phone. Before Don could say anything, Charlie interrupted, "Donnie, you need to come home!" He groaned.  
Don was immediately alert, "Buddy what's wrong? You don't sound good."  
"I…” another wave of pain hit his causing him to gasp. “I don't know what's wrong. Come home please." Charlie was in tears, the pain was too much for him now.  
"I'm heading home now, stay on the phone."  
Charlie could hear his brother yelling to that others that he had an emergency, "B-be careful." He whimpered.  
"I’m in the car now, try and breathe through it baby. I'll be there soon."  
"It hurts so much, Donnie." Charlie had curled up into a ball on the floor.  
"I'm almost there buddy, just hang on."  
Don left the car running and ran inside the house. He was shocked to find his bother/lover on the floor lying in a puddle of water mixed with a bit of blood. Charlie hadn't even noticed him. His eyes were closed tight as he tried to breathe through the pain. Instead of trying to make him walk, Don lifted Charlie into his arms.  
"I'm here baby, I'm here." Don hurried as fast as he could to the car.  
Charlie relaxed a bit now that Don was with him. "What's wrong with me?"  
"We'll find out at the hospital. You're going to be okay."  
As soon as Don had Charlie secured in his seat he sped off to the hospital. The whole time Charlie squeezed his hand and Don kept reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't sure if was hearing him, but he kept with the reassurances.  
At the hospital Don parked right in front of the emergency doors. He shouted for one of the nurses to bring a wheelchair or gurney. He explained to them as best as he could what was happening with Charlie.  
Charlie had once again curled himself into a ball. The nurses had a hard time getting him out of the car. Charlie looked for Don as soon as they laid him down.  
“Donnie,” he pleaded as he held out his hand.  
"I'll be right back, buddy, I just have to park the car." Don gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips then hurried to back to the car.  
Once Charlie had been wheeled into a room, the doctor introduced himself and asked him what was wrong. In between pants Charlie explained what he'd been feeling since the night before. Don had joined him right at the end. He'd had to fill out paperwork.  
“Any chance you’re pregnant?” the doctor.  
Both Don and Charlie exchanged a sad look. “Not according to the dozen pregnancy tests I took in that last 12 months,” Charlie replied.  
"Okay, I'm going to check your abdomen while we wait for the results of your blood test."  
Charlie whimpered as the doctor put pressure on his abdomen. "Please stop." Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
The doctor frowned. "I'll be right back, I want to see inside you and make sure my hunch is correct."  
Charlie looked at Don with fear in his eyes. "It's bad isn't it?"  
Don shook his head, "He didn't say that buddy. He just wants to make sure he's right." He rubbed his Charlie's hand. Charlie would squeeze it when the pain was bad. Don thought he would end up with a broken hand for sure.  
Within the next minute Charlie's eyes widened, "I…I have to push."  
"Wh-what?! What do you mean you have to push?!" Don panicked.  
Charlie bore down, "My body wants me to push!"  
"I'm going to get the doctor, this isn’t right." Don ran out in search of the doctor.  
Charlie kept pushing even after his brother had run out. He felt something shifting inside of him and it scared him. Panting he took a quick breath and bore down again. He reached down to feel between his legs and gasped when he felt the matted top of a head coming out of an opening he didn't have the night before.  
"Oh God, I'm having a baby!" He pushed again and felt the burn of the baby's head coming out all the way.  
Just then Don ran in with the doctor in tow. They were shocked to see the head of a baby sticking out from between Charlie's legs. The doctor reacted quickly; he called nurses for back-up and barked out orders. Don shook himself out of his stupor and went to stand at his brother's side.  
"Oh my God! Chuck, you're having a baby!"  
"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Charlie geared himself for another contraction. "This is your fault! And don’t call me Chuck!" He pushed again.  
"Yes baby it is, but you're almost done."  
"Just a couple more pushes Charlie and your baby will be out." The doctor held the baby's head. "You just need to get the shoulders out and the rest will be easy."  
After the encouragement Charlie pushed the child out of his body. The doctor examined the baby before handing it to a nurse. The baby cried, angry that it had been taken out of its warm home.  
"Congratulations boys, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor congratulated.  
"But, but how? We didn't even know he was pregnant. He didn't look pregnant either." Don was still in shock at what had happened.  
"And how is she healthy? I drank a few beers and I didn't take vitamins or monitored my diet. I didn’t have any symptoms either.”  
“Not true Charlie,” said Don. “You were complaining about your feet hurting and those two weeks where you were eating hummus all the time.”  
“I had forgotten about that. I thought the swelling came from all the standing. I didn’t even consider the other thing as pregnancy related, hummus just tasted good all of a sudden.”  
"Well from what we've seen, your baby is the size and weight of a full term baby. The baby most likely situated herself in a way that it would've been hard to spot. As for the other things, swelling and food cravings are common signs."  
"But I took pregnancy tests and they were all negative…"  
"Did you go to a doctor after taking them?”  
Charlie shook his head, "I didn’t see the logic in seeing a doctor when the tests were negative. We've been trying for over a year now."  
"You had a false negative." The doctor then proceeded to explain how some pregnancies were like his.  
"I take it next time I should go to the doctor if I'm suspicious." Charlie looked sheepish. “Can I hold her?”  
The doctor smiled. "Yes, of course.”  
The baby girl was gentle placed in Charlie’s arms. She had been wrapped in a pink blanket and a small soft white cap was placed on her head.  
“Count yourself lucky. You have a perfectly healthy baby girl. I should leave you to rest and bond with her. Again congratulations on your new addition."  
"Thank you for everything Doctor." Don thanked. The doctor nodded and walked out. Don pulled Charlie into a passionate kiss once they were alone. "Thank you so much baby. We have a daughter."  
Charlie smiled tearfully. "I can't believe it."  
"Neither do I." Don wrapped his arms around his lover and daughter. "So what are we going to name her?"  
Charlie admired his daughter, still not believing that the little miracle in his arms came from him. "Margaret Dawn."  
Don smiled as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "I love it. Margaret Dawn Eppes." He kissed the top of Maggie head.  
"Oh God! Donnie we have to buy a lot of stuff! We don't have anything for her."  
“Charlie, don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. Right now let's just focus on Maggie." He gave Charlie a reassuring kiss.  
"You're right.” Charlie looked down at Maggie, who had fallen asleep. “She looks like you. She has your nose and lips." Don ran a finger over his daughter’s face. "I see you in her too. I bet she's going to have your beautiful curls. She's perfect."  
"She is indeed. I still can't believe she's ours, that she's here and healthy. I love you Donnie.”  
“I love you too, baby.”  
The two new parents admired their little girl for a few more minutes before Charlie yawned.  
"Let me take her,” Don said as he gentle took Maggie. “You get some sleep babe." Don then leaned down and gave his lover a kiss.  
Charlie gave him a sleepy smile. "Don't forget to call dad. He finally has a grandchild."

Once Charlie had fallen asleep, Don called their dad.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey Dad.”  
“Donnie, is everything alright?”  
“Um, Charlie just had a baby.”  
For nearly a full minute there was silence, and it was starting to scare Don. Just has he was about to say something, Alan yelled.  
“What?!”  
“Charlie just had a baby girl.”  
“How? What? Since when was he pregnant? And why didn’t he tell anyone?”  
“Apparently he’s been pregnant and we didn’t know ‘til he started pushing.”  
“I’m coming home.”  
“No dad.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I know you wanna be here, but Charlie needs to rest. Can you please wait at least another day?”  
Alan sighed. “If it would be easier for Charlie, then yes.”  
“It will, and thanks dad.”  
“A girl, huh?”  
“Yes, her name is Maggie. She is so beautiful.” Tears began to fall from his eyes and didn’t fight them. “I never knew I could love her this much.”  
“Welcome to parenthood son. Give my love to Charlie, I will see you in a couple of days.”  
“Bye dad, love you too.”  
“And Donnie?”  
“Yes dad?”  
“Congratulations.”  
Hanging up, Don wiped away the tears and headed back to Charlie’s room.


	2. Family Bonding

Chapter 2

Reentering Charlie’s room, Don was greeted with sight of Charlie awake. He was sitting up and was holding Maggie.  
“Charlie what are you doing?” he asked as he walked over to the bed. “You need to be resting.”  
“Maggie started crying. The nurse said she was probably hungry so she went to her get her a bottle, but when she left I opened my gown and brought Maggie to my chest and she latched on.”  
With a nod, Don looked down at his little girl. Her eyes were closed as she ate for the first time. “I thought carriers couldn’t nurse?”  
“Less than five percent can. She definitely has your appetite; she’s been nursing for almost five minutes.”  
Reaching out, Don gently ran his index finger against Maggie’s tiny fist. Sensing her other father, she opened her small hand and wrapped it out Don’s finger. Don started to cry again.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“They’re happy tears,” Don replied followed by placing a sweet kiss on Charlie’s lips.  
“The doctor said that Maggie was full-term. I did all the calculations, she was conceived when we were going after McHugh.”  
Don smiled at the memory. “And I specifically told you this was not a vacation.”  
“You can’t blame me for taking advantage of the situation. After all, look what we got out of it. I just wish I know she was in me.”  
Maggie then let go of Charlie.  
“Here let me take her,” said Don. As he grabbed his young daughter he also grabbed a towel and put it over his shoulder. He started to pat her back.  
“How do you already know what to do?”  
“All my past failed relationships, every single one of them wanted kids. But I am glad I had them with you.”  
Maggie then burped, loudly, causing both her dads to laugh.  
“I think she agrees,” said Charlie.  
Don nodded and he laid Maggie back in her crib.  
“Did you call everyone?”  
Don shook his head. “I just called dad for now.”  
“Come here,” Charlie said as he tapped the side of his mattress.   
Lying down beside him, Don pulled Charlie into his arms. “I love you,” he said.  
“And I you.”  
Within moments, both men had fallen asleep.


	3. Homecoming

Three days later, after receiving a clean bill of health, Charlie and Maggie were released from the hospital. As Don drove them home, Charlie kept looking into the back seat at their sleeping daughter who was secured safely in her new car seat. A smile appeared on Charlie’s face. Don and their father had both done so much in that last couple of days, the car seat being one of them, a gift from their dad.  
As promised, Alan waited a day before visiting. Maggie had just finished nursing when the door to Charlie’s room opened and their dad entered, bearing many gifts for his little granddaughter. The visit concluded with all three men in tears of joy.  
Don kept seeing in his peripheral vision, Charlie turning his head.  
“Will you stop,” Don said, not moving his eyes from the rode. “She’s fine.”  
“I know,” Charlie replied as he straightened out, his neck having started to hurt from how it was twisted. “I can’t believe none of our friends came to see us. You did tell them, right?”  
“No, I thought I’d bring her to work as show and tell,” Don replied. “Of course I told them, and once the shock wore off they all expressed their best wishes to the both of us.”  
“I just thought, no I expected at least one of them would visit.”  
“Give it a few days babe,” Don said as he took Charlie’s hand and kiss it. “They’re probably waiting ‘til we’re all settled at home.”  
“You’re probably right…Amita is going to go crazy when she sees Maggie.”  
“Megan too.”  
Unbeknownst to Charlie, Don had a huge surprised waiting for them at the house.

The Craftsman’s living room was decked out in decorations. Pink and white balloons and a banner that read “Welcome Home” lined the room. Don, with the help of his dad and all of their friends, were putting together a baby shower/welcome home party for Charlie as a surprise. All of them; Megan, Colby, David, Larry and Amita had all been shocked at the news that Charlie had a baby. But they were all happy for him and that their little girl was healthy.  
“Any sign yet David?” Megan asked as she placed down a tray of snacks on the dining table.  
“Not yet,” David replied over his shoulder. He was staring out the front window of the Eppes’ house. He was on the lookout for Don’s SUV.  
Megan checked her watch. “Don said they would be here for one o’clock.”  
David took a quick glance at his watch. “They still have ten minutes. Don is probably driving slower because of the baby.”  
Megan nodded. “Remember to get us when you see them.”  
“I know.”  
As soon as it was one o’clock, Don pulled up to the Craftsman and as promised, David ran into the kitchen.  
“They’re here.”  
“That’s my cue,” said Alan as he left the kitchen and made is way to the front door. His part in this plan was to welcome them and help them inside, to make it look like nothing was going on to make sure Charlie didn’t catch on to anything.  
“You know plan everybody,” said Megan and they all left the kitchen. “And not too loud incase the baby is a sleep.”

Don got out first and walked over to the passenger side. Opening the door, he helped Charlie out. Charlie grimaced a bit, for he was still sore from the birth. Alan came out just as Don was getting Maggie out of her seat and gently laid her into Charlie’s waiting arms.  
“Hey boys,” he said in a small voice. “Is she asleep?”  
Charlie nodded. “She fell asleep as soon as Donnie started driving.”  
“Let’s go inside,” said Don. “I’m getting hungry.” Putting his hand on Charlie’s lower back, he began leading him inside the house. As he passed his dad, they both exchanged winks. Reaching the door, Don opened it and Charlie entered first.  
“Surprise,” everyone said in a normal tone.  
“Oh my God!” Charlie screamed.  
Maggie started crying.  
“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie.” Charlie started to rock her and she began to settle. “What’s going on here?”  
“Ask Don,” replied Megan.  
Switching his glace to Don, Charlie had tears forming in his eyes. “Donnie, you did all this?”  
“Well it was my idea, Dad and our friends put it all together. After all, we didn’t get the chance to have a baby shower.”  
Smiling, Charlie wrapped one arm around Don’s neck. “Oh Donnie,” he said as he kissed Don.  
“Alright, alright enough, let me see her?” Amita said as she walked over to Charlie.  
With a nod, Charlie handed her to Amita.  
“She so precious. And she looks like Don.”  
“I’m happy for that,” Charlie said as he locked his eyes on Don, watching him shake hands with both Colby and David as they once again congratulated him.  
Amita held Maggie a little longer. Charlie took a moment to take in the sight of the house. It was perfect.  
Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a smile appeared on Charlie’s face.  
“What do you think?” Don whispered in his ear.  
“It’s perfect.” Charlie said as he turned around. He never thought possible to be more in love with Don than he already was. Their lives did a complete one eighty in the last seventy-two hours, and Don had been a rock.  
“I love you, Donnie.”  
“And I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to add an epilogue. Be on the lookout for it


	4. Epilogue

Eighteen months later

Don let out a huge yawn as he drove home. Between work and raising a toddler, to say he was exhausted would be an understatement. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Maggie was their joy and being her parent was worth the sleepless nights. Charlie had stopped consulting with the FBI, and was only working at CalSci so he could spend as much time with Maggie as possible. Their dad moved out after her first birthday, saying it was time but would visit as often as possible.   
“I’m home,” Don called as entered the house.  
He was greeted by familiar sounds of a baby babbling. Following it, he smiled when he saw that Charlie was sitting on the couch holding Maggie.  
“Look who’s home princess?” said Charlie as he stood.  
“Papa,” Maggie cooed in her tiny voice.  
“Hey sweetie,” Don replied as he took her from Charlie and gave her a kiss. “What is she still doing up?”  
“She wanted to say goodnight to her other daddy.”  
“Well she has, but now it’s bedtime princess.”  
“I’ll take her,” Charlie said as he took Maggie back. She immediately began to fuss. “I know, I know, you hate bedtime,” Charlie said in a soothing voice as he began to walk upstairs.  
“Need some help?” Don asked has followed.  
“Naw, I got her. Why don’t you shower real quick and I’ll meet you in our room.”  
“Trying to tell me I stink?” Don asked with sarcasm.  
“Just go shower.”  
Without another word, Don made his way to his and Charlie’s bedroom.  
Twenty minutes later, Don emerged from the bathroom. He finished drying off and grabbed a pair of sweat pants from the dresser. Slipping them on, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over at his and Charlie’s bed, he saw a rectangular box, one that would hold a watch, lying dead center in the middle. It was weird, for that box was not there earlier. Getting closure, Don saw that the box had his name on it.  
“Charlie?” he called.  
When he didn’t receive an answer, Don picked up the box and opened it. He gasped at the contents. Inside was a positive pregnancy test.  
“I see you found your gift.”  
Looking up from the box, Don saw Charlie leaning against the door frame with a coy smile on his face.  
“Charlie,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion. “You’re…”  
“Yes Donnie,” Charlie said taking a step inside and closed the door behind him. “I’m pregnant.”  
Closing the distance between them, Don gathered Charlie into his arms and captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss. They broke the kiss when the lack of oxygen starting to burn their lungs.  
“Charlie, are you sure?”  
“Yes. And to make sure it isn’t false, I even made an appointment for Monday at 11? Will you be able to come?”  
“A group of terrorist wouldn’t keep me from that.”  
“Don’t joke now.”  
“I’m not.” Don stroked Charlie’s face, lovingly. “I can’t believe it, but at least this time we know.”  
“I can’t believe it either. Maybe I’ll get a belly this time.”  
Don laughed at Charlie’s little joke, but he hoped so too.  
Resuming their kiss, the brothers gently laid on their bed, their clothes being stripped off and tossed aside. As they made love, their thoughts were consumed by the obstacles that were thrown at them, and how they overcame every single one of them. But in the end, it was all worth it.


End file.
